Wizard's Perception
by Mavelus
Summary: Kaiba gets his........... owls. Heeheehee......... Shounan ai, HP-YGO xover TBC!
1. Letters prt 1

Wizard's Perception  
By: Mavelus  
  
YES! A Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover! Millions are out there and I decided to join them. ^-^ Right now, I'm so happy! I got my account back! GO ME!!! My friend's birthday's tomorrow, and this is one of her birthday presents. I know she likes magic and Yu-Gi-Oh so I'm gonna write this for her.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELINE!!! WAHOO!  
  
I hope this'll be good enough to get some decent reviews, it won't be as good as White Angel Chan's "The New Students", but I hope it'll be a success.  
  
Speaking of White Angel Chan...... hurry and update! Yours iz da best eva!!!  
  
^____________________________________^  
  
Disclaimer: Am I swimming in a pool full of fudge and having my toilet made out of gold instead of porcelain??? Than I don't own a thing! ^-^ ..... I wish I did. -_-  
  
Okay, full summary, right:  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba all have connections to ancient Egypt. What if Jounouchi Katsuya did too? Sure, he's considered the normal "I don't have magic powers" kinda guy, but what if that weren't true? What if he did have a tie to the ancient powers of this once powerful civilization? To the Shadow Realm, the destructive creatures, and their creation? What if he was tied to it all? And even..... started the whole mess?  
  
That's what you get when Jou is the hikari to a powerful (but klutzy) Elemental Sorcerer and healer, Jono.  
  
Because the keeper of the Sennan Items decides he destined to carry one, he's been accepted to a magic school! Yugi and Ryou are there to help (unsure about Malik) Jou figure out his past life and even about his irritable yami that exists within the Sennan Ankh. Put Shadi in the mix and we know it's trouble! Poor Jou's going to have to face "the destiny that has been laid before his feet and accept the inevitable." (whatever the hell that means)  
  
Side Note:  
  
~ referring to past events and dreams ~  
  
*strong points and letters*  
  
* translations  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"words"  
  
/yami to hikari/ ~ //hikari to yami/  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi blinked at the letter in his hands. This was ridiculous! Sure, he may be a bit ditzy, naïve some of the time, but this was just too much!  
  
And it would only be the start of his bad day.  
  
First, a rude awakening from his alarm clock on a weekend. That hellish buzz annoying him to no end, and which our lovely character smashed to bits. Getting out of bed was not fun, Jou isn't exactly a morning person. He preferred to sleep passed five. Showering was especially annoying, the bar of soap was no longer a bar. It was a chiplet. Yes, you heard me correctly, a *chiplet*.  
  
Next, while in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal, a large tawny owl swoops in and lands in his Lucky Charms.  
  
Cereal destroyed and milk soaked bird, Jou was NOT happy.  
  
But clutched in the bird's beak, was a letter. A thick one at that, made of parchment and on the front in emerald green ink, was the most peculiar address:  
  
Mr. Katsuya Jounouchi Revo Ave Apartment 13, second floor The kitchen  
  
What made it more unusual were the contents:  
  
*Dear Mr. K Jounouchi,  
  
We are pleased to announce that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.*  
  
So on and so forth. It also included a list of items he never even heard of, a train ticket, an airplane ticket, and a permission slip of some sort.  
  
Jou looked through the whole thing while sitting in his living room. Was it a joke???  
  
Nah, not even Honda Hiroto, one of his best friends can pull something this creative off.  
  
Yugi Motu? No, he doesn't pull pranks. It's unlike him.  
  
Kaiba?  
  
Jou considered that option, wrinkling his nose. He has the brains and the money to buy the tickets and the handwriting. But what's with the owl?  
  
No, Seto Kaiba didn't do this. Not after that one incident at the schools mandatory field trip to the petting zoo. Jou grinned at the memory, Kaiba swore he'd never go near an animal again, whether it be an innocent squirrel to a mad whale (if whales could go mad).  
  
Than if it wasn't Kaiba-  
  
Jou had a phone call to make.  
  
~~~  
  
Unbeknownst to our blonde friend, a certain albino had received the very same letter. Delivered by a gray owl with a strange address:  
  
Mr. R Bakura No. 666 Eliv Drive Fourth house on the right of the overgrown daisies The living room  
  
Ryou Bakura blinked curiously at the letter. True, he had been sitting in the living room when the owl smashed through the window. Yes, smashed. Broke it with a nice loud shatter, much like a stray baseball hit my a blind man. The owl had landed on the couch with a "SCREECH!!!"  
  
At first, Ryou thought his yami was throwing birds through peoples windows again. The last time it happened it resulted in several stolen and dead 300$ cockatoos, four pigeons with a broken wing, two severely injured parakeets, traumatized parrots, and a eighty year old man missing his viagra. How that happened, Ryou was too afraid to ask.  
  
Instead, he'd scold his yami later. But what caught his eye was the letter.  
  
The contents was rather unusual, he read the letter over and over again, trying to make up his mind on whether it was a joke or not.  
  
'After all,' he thought. 'It's not everyday you're accepted to a magic school.'  
  
/It's not everyday you're given a ring that can control Shadow Magic either, baka hikari./  
  
Ryou jumped slightly as Bakura appeared out of the Sennan Ring that hung loosely around the albino's neck. The spirit rolled his eyes and snatched the letter, reading it himself.  
  
"It appears that sorcerers still exist in this modern age," Bakura muttered. He snorted. "And to think *you* have magical blood running through your weak veins." He said tossing the letter back to his light.  
  
Ryou ignored the last comment, "What do you mean 'still exist in this modern age'? There weren't many before?"  
  
"Very little." Bakura said flopping himself on the couch. "Most of them were priests or healers." He played around with one of the spikes on his Ring. "But they aren't as powerful as the Sennan Items. Still, their magic can be useful." He grinned wickedly. "Think of all the havoc I could bring upon this miserable world."  
  
The hikari rolled his eyes. Ryou knew he wouldn't, not after what Yugi's yami did and threatened to lock him in the Shadow Realm (with the addition of his legs missing).  
  
"Should I go?" he asked.  
  
"If it means more power for me." Bakura still had that sinister gleam in his blood red eyes, licking his vampire-like canines. If there's one thing Bakura loved, it was death, destruction, and explosions. Mostly explosions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chappy soon! ^-^ How you like it so far, gimme five reviews!!! Or face my.... un-updateyness!!!  
  
O.o  
  
^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	2. Letters prt 2

Wizard's Perception  
By: Mavelus  
  
Mavelus: O.o erm... few things to clear up: Jou and Jono are NOT gonna be paired. NO. (shudders) ^-^ But, I AM planning a nice love triangle later. You'll see!  
  
Jou: -_- I'm guessing it has to do w/ me???  
  
Mavelus: You bet Joey-poo!  
  
Jou: I thought you were using Japanese terms.  
  
Mavelus: ^-^ Shut up.  
  
Jou: (raises eyebrow)  
  
IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
Me: O.o  
  
Destiny: Ah, yes, the chaos. ^-^ I pity the chocolate frogs. Meh, poor reptilian chocolate goodnessness.  
  
happimmi: Tankies for your reviewzies! ^-^  
  
dxdevlin: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hyper Shaylee: ^-^ I know I've seen you many times before, you've gotta review more often! But thankz anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Yami, you're being ridiculous."  
  
"No, I'm taking a precaution."  
  
"Yami, it's just an owl!"  
  
"Shush, do you want *him* to hear you?!"  
  
"Who is *him*?"  
  
"The evil bird terrorist!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. Sometimes Yami can be a bit stupid, but this takes the whole cake. Ever since a large spotted owl flew through the kitchen window and perched itself on the candleholder chandelier, Yami quickly scooped Yugi into his arms and kept themselves in the far corners of the kitchen.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, it was just an owl for crying out loud! But unbeknownst to him, Yami was just looking for an excuse to keep his little light in a "protective" embrace.  
  
He sighed, "Yami, let me go."  
  
"I cannot Yugi," Yami said trying to sound heroic (more sweatdropping), "Not until the evil bird from hell descends from thy perch!"  
  
"Yami!" Yugi was getting fed up, "Let me go or no more toaster stroodles!"  
  
Yami reluctantly let him go, pouting, and looking rather funny in the process. Yugi giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Yugi said grabbing a broom, he approached "the evil bird from hell".  
  
The owl looked at him, ruffling it's feathers. With a soft hoot it dropped a parchment envelope on the table and flew off out the window.  
  
Curious and eyebrow raised, Yugi walked over to inspect the letter, Yami coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms "protectively" around his hikari's waist.  
  
Yugi facefaulted.  
  
"What? It's a *safety * precaution!"  
  
"Sometimes you can be a total moron, Yami." He growled opening the letter. His eyes scanned the contents, and he went completely silent.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? YUGI!" Yami spun his hikari around to face him. A huge smile was plastered on his light's face. Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
That's when the squealing began. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!! Yamiyamiyami! EEEEEEKKKKKKK! I'mgonnagotoamagicschool!Yesyesyes!!!WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'  
  
Yami winced, "Yugi, calm down! What "magic school"???"  
  
"Lookylookylooky! Hogwhatsits! Magicschool! Canwegocanwegocanwego?!?!" The hyper light was now jumping up and down. Which was rather...funny, considering that Yami still held his hikari tightly in his arms. Yugi was practically rubbing up against him! Yami's eyes were wide like dinner plates, and his eye was twitching. Did I mention that he was rather red?  
  
Let's just say Yami's thinking some naughty thoughts right now.  
  
"Socanwe?CANWE?!?!" Yugi squeaked and stopped jumping. (much to his dark side's disappointment)  
  
"Do what?" Yami asked, looking rather dense.  
  
"Weren't you listening?!" Yugi huffed, taking in a breath. "Magic school! Sounds so cool! Wanna go?! I wanna go!" he pouted, giving puppy eyes.  
  
"I don't know Yugi. It sounds fishy." Yami frowned, taking the letter and reading it himself. "And even if I say yes, what of your grandfather? He's on a dig isn't he?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami still looked doubtful.  
  
Yugi suddenly got an idea, a mischievous grin planted on his innocent face. "Yami.." he purred.  
  
Yami stiffened (A/N: Not like that you hentais!) as his light rested his head on his shoulder. "Please? I'll talk to Grandpa, all I want is *your* approval. Please? It'd make me really happy.."  
  
"Meep." Was his response.  
  
"Is that a "yes"???"  
  
Another "Meep."  
  
Yugi grinned and stepped back. "You're the best! I'm gonna phone grandpa, you stay here and clean up this nasty little mess." He indicated the bird feathers that littered the table. With that said he walked out, leaving a poor "meep"ing Yami to stand there.  
  
~Being cute always does the trick!~ Yugi smiled as he dialed the long distance number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, no one's together yet. They will be soon! Yugi's just being... A cute little seducer. (smiles) ^-^ More couple-ish scenes if I get ten reviews!  
  
~Mavelus 


	3. Letters prt 3

Wizard's Perception  
By: Mavelus  
  
FINALLY, I'm updating, good Ra..... Sorry, peeps, I've been too depressed about myself to write, so I'm updating again! Rabid updates! YEAH!!! ^_^  
  
I might change the plot for this; maybe I'll just make one up as I go along????  
  
@_@ Or do you guys want the original plot I was planning? TELL ME!!!  
  
Well, here's my update!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Bills, bills, court house restraining order, bills, a letter for Malik, bills- a letter for Malik???" Isis Ishtar stared down at the mail she had received that morning, sitting on the kitchen table drinking her coffee.  
  
"You called?" Malik Ishtar, younger brother of Isis, peeked his head through the kitchen door.  
  
"Hm? Yes, you have a letter... And another restraining order." Isis sweatdropped and tore that open first. She scanned it with a frown, sweatdrop increasing.  
  
Malik sat next to her, "Who is it this time?"  
  
"From the Judge."  
  
"I know it's from the Judge-"  
  
"No, you have a restraining order not to come within 100ft. of the Judge."  
  
"Oh." Malik blinked. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket at the center of the table. "So, what else did I get?"  
  
Before Isis could answer, a loud CRASH and a howl of pain erupted from the living room.  
  
"Oh, what did he do this time?!" Isis put down the mail and opened the kitchen door. Several feathers scattered in, along with a very disheveled looking Marik who clutched a screeching barn owl.  
  
"MARIK!" Isis snapped. "What in the name of all that is sane are you doing?!"  
  
"He swore at me," Marik pouted.  
  
"Who swore at you?"  
  
Marik pointed to the owl, which continued to screech.  
  
Isis sighed. "You can be one hell of an idiot, you know that?"  
  
Marik just grinned.  
  
Insert the anime fall.  
  
Malik wasn't paying attention, of course, he was too busy tearing open a peculiar letter with an odd address:  
  
Mr. M. Ishtar  
  
764 Apartment Highest Level  
  
In front of "The Doughnut Shop"  
  
He scanned the first few lines. "Isis, you might wanna look at this."  
  
And that's when the phone rang  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ish a boring chapter. I made Marik a bit too childish....... blah..... me's kinda bored..... Trying to update regularly now..... :P  
  
Well, if you want me to continue, 5 reviews please.  
  
~Mavelus 


	4. Nature Calls!

Wizard's Perception  
By: Mavelus  
  
Mavelus: THAT'S IT! (corners her Plot Bunny)  
  
Plot Bunny: O.o  
  
Mavelus: I'm changing my plot!!! (dives on Plot Bunny)  
  
Every1else: O.o  
  
Mavelus: (spray paints Plot Bunny green and sticks an afro on it) PERFECT! ^-^  
  
Plot Bunny: (faints) @_@  
  
Mavelus: (drops Bunny) Hehehehehee... XD  
  
Ryou: ;_; Poor bunny (picks up Plot Bunny) (pets him)  
  
Mavelus: Don't worry, I'm still planning the millennium item thing, it's just that I'm changing that gay plot. :p Still shounan ai, dun worry.  
  
Ryou: ;_; Why'd you hurt your plot bunny?  
  
Mavelus: Didn't hurt it, I improved it. ^-^ Right, Plot Bunny?  
  
Plot Bunny: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes dad...... no dad....... Really dad? So it's all right?...... no, no one'll miss me..... I'll just tell them I'm going back to England for a boarding school, it's not entirely a lie..... Yes dad, I'll write you.... okay, have a nice dig.... you too, bye dad." Ryou hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Bakura was examining the feathers the barn owl left on the couch.  
  
"Well, it's official. I'm going." Ryou said sitting himself down. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Magical substances are on these feathers..." Bakura said holding up one of the feathers. "With the right tweaking I can turn this into one hell of a bomb." A sick grin.  
  
Ryou sweatdropped and snatched the feather. "Not in this house."  
  
"You're no fun." Bakura scowled. "Where's that stupid school anyway?"  
  
"England, my old country."  
  
"Whatever, I'm bored." Bakura lie back on the couch, resting his head on his hikari's lap, Ryou blushing. "I'm going with you."  
  
"You're going to have to," Ryou said trying his best not to look down at his yami. "Can't leave you here, can I? This house will be ashes if I do."  
  
"Hm..." Bakura closed his eyes. "do you know how warm and cuddly you are?" he yawned, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
Ryou didn't answer, a little taken aback at the question, but just finally let himself look at his yami. Bakura looked innocent when he slept, it was almost scary! Oh well, he could just sit here and watch his darker half sleep.. sadly, he couldn't.  
  
Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
Bakura picked a *wonderful* time to sleep on his lap, especially when nature called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee... ^-^ Yeah, a little weird, but oh well. This is my last update until further notice, read my bio for more info. ^-^ five reviews or no more continues!!  
  
~Mavelus 


	5. Owls in the Study

Wizard's Perception  
By: Mavelus  
  
Ugh, in SERIOUS need of a plot... I can make this plot less, right? O.o Y'know, just make it totally random, crazy, shounan ai-ish and in non- script style, right?  
  
Right?  
  
O.o (reviewers who expected a plot throw trash at her)  
  
ACK! (hides) Okay, okay! I'll think of a plot! ... Sheesh, crazy people... (more trash) EEP!  
  
ANYWAY, I think Kaiba fans might like this chappy. ^-~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled gently stroking his pheonix, Fawkes, who purred in content. "So the letters made it safely, Minerva?"  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat across from him, an aged, stern woman in emerald green robes nodded. "Yes, Headmaster. Though we are having a few problems with one particular boy-"  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" the old man smiled. "I knew he'd be a bit stubborn in the beginning, but he'll come around. Even if it means dragging him down here by his hair,"  
  
Minerva blinked in surprise but Albus chuckled lightly. "It's most crucial that he comes here, I'm afraid he's in the most danger than the others."  
  
The woman nodded, "Sir, are you sure we should take this seriously? That Shadi- I don't trust him."  
  
"Perfectly understandable," Albus rest his head on folded hands. "I admit I didn't trust him at first either. But I'm not taking any chances with Voldemort still on the move, we still know nothing of what he's up too."  
  
Minerva suppressed a wince at the name of the dark wizard, but agreed. "I trust your judgment, Headmaster. But what of Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Another smile, "He should begin to believe in his magical roots- if not today- maybe the next. He'll come around, that much I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Sleeping in was a good thing, and it's very rare that Seto Kaiba is offered such a luxury. Which he took, might I add, with much welcome. Tangled in a mess of blue silk sheets, brown hair disheveled, he slept less than neatly.  
  
The sun peeked annoyingly through the windows and across his face, causing our favorite CEO to growl in annoyance. Finally sitting up all sleepiness diminished, the sheets slipping from his bare chest (Fan Girls: (drool) Me: ACK! Get outta my ficcy! You're flooding up my desk!) Kaiba glared at the windows that let the light in, the light glimmering happily just to spite him.  
  
"Big brother!" came a happy chime as the door to his room opened, a mop of messy raven black hair peeked through. Connected to that hair was a smiling face Mokuba Kaiba dressed in his blue pajamas. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
"Sadly," Kaiba cast another glare at the window before smiling warmly at his brother.  
  
"Okay good!" Mokuba stepped in the room closing the door behind him. He looked sheepish, hands behind his back.  
  
His elder brother looked at him oddly, "Mokuba, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well no- and yes." Mokuba smiled nervously, "Y'know all those letters we keep getting for the past couple of days? The ones with the weird ceil on them?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Kaiba said sarcastically slipping out of bed, stretching a little, giving our fan girl's a nice view of his well built physique. (A/N: Fan Girls: (squeal) EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!! Me: (covers ears) Damnit! GET OUTTA MY FIC!)  
  
"Well- um-" Mokuba began, scratching the back of his head. "We got more."  
  
"Burn them." Kaiba said simply looking through his closet for something to wear. "Take them to one of the fireplaces and throw them in, one of the maids should have started a one up by now."  
  
"Erm- I would- but-"  
  
"But what?" Kaiba didn't look up pulling out a black long sleeve turtleneck.  
  
"It's hard to explain." Mokuba sweatdropped. "You might wanna come with me."  
  
Kaiba sighed, throwing the shirt on the bed and approached the door.  
  
"You aren't going to change first?" Mokuba blinked.  
  
"Just show me," Kaiba crossed his arms over his still bare chest. (A/n: Fan Girls: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!! Me: ARGH! (throw the Fan Girls out) (shakes head) Crazy fans..)  
  
"'Kay." Mokuba led his brother out the door and down the hall all the while saying, "You're not gonna like it- it's pretty ugly- but I SWEAR it isn't my fault!"  
  
"I didn't say it was," Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"So- this means I'm not grounded right?" Mokuba looked at his brother timidly.  
  
"Grounded-? What do you mean?" Mokuba sighed opening the door at the end of the hall, this door lead to his brother's private study. But before he did he said, "Like I said, it's ugly. And all that bird food- okay so that's my fault, I tried to get them out before you woke up!"  
  
"Just open the door, Mokuba."  
  
His little brother gulped, but complied. Inside was HELL. Well, not really, more like an owl sanctuary. Bird droppings were all over; seeds of bird food graced the Victorian style carpet, and the OWLS. Gods, the owls! Owls of all kinds carrying thick parchment letters were perched on the desk, the bookshelves, the chairs, the chandelier- and Kaiba's computer.  
  
Kaiba's right eye twitched.  
  
"B-big brother?" Mokuba gulped.  
  
"Mokuba, call one of the maids and get this cleaned up."  
  
The smaller Kaiba sighed in relief, "Okay-"  
  
"Oh, and Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're grounded."  
  
"W-what?!" Mokuba sputtered, "but the owls- it wasn't my fault-!"  
  
"No, I'm not blaming you for the owls." Kaiba kept his solemn expression, "It's the bird food. It's all over my thirty thousand dollar carpet."  
  
~~~  
  
^-^;; Poor Mokuba... Yeah, boring-ish chappy. -_-;; Okay, maybe this should have been in the letters chaps but I guess my ideas are mixed. ^-^ Sorry, still searching the Plot Bunny Store for a plot.  
  
Plot Bunnies: O.o (edge FAR away from Mavelus)  
  
-_-;; Anyway, five reviews please, and I'll continue. ^-^ No flames, flames I'll use to torch Snape, Tea, and the person who sent the flame for a nice bog hippy-celebration-bonfire!  
  
^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


End file.
